Sesame Street x Vocaloids
A musical home video special of Sesame Street (Japan). See what happens when Vocaloids travel to New York and unexpectedly runs into Sesame Street to meet the muppets and monsters! Together, they'll show that music can come from anywhere! Plot The special begins with the Vocaloids and UTAUS stepping off of a plane from its way to New York. While traveling across the state, they came across a new street called "Sesame Street" they look surprised at the sight of real live muppets and monsters. Carlo, Ruthie, and Sweet ANN try to help Miku who is nervous of Elmo with his laughing, falsetto voice, and loud talking. Miku kindly and meekly greets Elmo and Elmo finds that he likes her. They decided to go out for Ice Cream to get to know themselves better and she finds that she likes him! Elsewhere, Megurine Luka walks by the Furry Arms hotel. She sees Benny Rabbit all grouchy during his break. But when she goes to comfort him, he yells his "Don't Touch Me" catchphrase at her and walks off, leaving Luka puzzled and concerned about Benny's everyday behavior. Tei Sukone comes by, noticing how Benny's like this all the time and goes out to talk to him about his problems, but after Luka runs into Big Bird. Elsewhere, Benny the doesn't notice that he left his wallet behind. Kasane Teto walks by and picks it up, accidentally dropping his ID Card. As she soon reads that Benny's Birthday is "April 1st," like her birthday on April Fools day, she gets excited. But Benny catches Teto and yells at her for "stealing" his ID card. Teto tries to defense herself and tell the truth saying that she was just trying to return it to him. Benny seems reluctant at Teto's comment, but takes the ID Card back anyway. While Miku and Elmo are getting along very well, Elmo sees one of his drawings he gave to Ruthie. 2 backup singers. He says that it's about the number 5 and shows a clip of his "Five Jive" rap to Miku who aggress that it's very catchy. After Episode 3655, the vocaloid had to go home, saying oodbye to Sesame Street. Miku gives one last hug to Elmo before leaving. Cast Edit The cast is shown which muppets and vocaloids they ship with Muppets x vocaloidsEdit #Elmo x Hatsune Miku (slight personality change to make Miku look meek and sweet-tempered, and speak in first person) #Big Bird x Megurine Luka (slight personality changes to make Luka more mature than Big Bird) #Grover - LEON #Zoe x Kagamine Rin #Baby Bear - Kagamine Len #Oscar the Grouch - Matsudappoiyo #Uta Utane #Ernie - KAITO #Bert - MEIKO #Kasane Teto #Prairie Dawn - Momo Momone #Telly Monster #Kasane Ted #Rosita - SF-A2 Miki #Snuffy - Caumi Gackpo #CRINA #Herry Monster - GUMI #Nekomura Iroha #Humphrey and Ingrid - Haruka Nana and Haruka Neo #Kingston Livingston III - Hiyama Kiyoteru #Ryuto #Utautane Piko #IA #Tone Rio #OLIVER #Yuzuki Yukari #Oinker Sisters - LOL lot of laugh bunny #Betty Lou - Kaii Yuki #Hoots the Owl - Sweet ANN #galaco #Namine Ritsu #CUL #Aoki Lapis #Luo Tianyi #MAYU #Kizuna Akari #ONE #Macne Nana #anon & kanon #flower #chika #Akikoloid-chan #Macne Petit #UNI #COCOROBO #Miko Ooka #Ruko Yokune #Asane Sana #Merry Monster - SeeU #Hachune Miku #Kagamine Rin #Megyurine Luka #Kaguamine Len #MEIKO #Kaiyto #Sweet ANN #SONiKA #Prima #Bruno & Clara #anon & kanon #rana #Chika #Xin Huna #Irvine - Yami Ryone #Uta Utane #Kaai Yuki #MIRIAM #Ruko Yokune #Ryuto #LOLA #Lily #Benny Rabbit - Tei Sukone #Kermit the Frog - LOLA Humans Edit #Bob - Danny #Gordon - ryo #Susan - Crusher-P #Mr. Hooper - samfree #Luis -Minato #Maria - CosMo #Hachi #Linda - CircusP #Buffy - Leo (Little Einsteins) #Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) #Uncle Wally - Nanny (The Fox and the Hound) #Miles - kz #Gina - Oster Project #Mr. Handford - DECO*27 #Gabi - #Ruthie #Giga-P #Savion - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Deadball-P #Lexine - Annie (Little Einsteins) #Carlo - Carlos (Barney & Friends) #Tarah - Quincy (Little Einsteins) #Celina - Sailor Jupiter/Lita (Sailor Moon) #Alan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) #Marco - Baby Leo (Little Einsteins) #Chris - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Neru #Mando - Rocket (Little Einsteins) #Nina/Cinderella (Lucy Liu) - Cinderella (Cinderella) #Sidney - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) #Mara - Alisa Besher (ZOOM) #Melissa - ??? #Priscilla - ??? #Jamari - ??? #Kevin - ??? #Devon - ??? Transcript [The scene fades to Elmo, who's hopping and laughing in excitement. Carlo, Ruthie and Sweet ANN try to calm down an anxious Miku who's too nervous to meet Elmo with his falsetto loud voice from future Episode 3647. and high '' pitch laughing bothering her.]'' Elmo:' YAAAY! (laughs loudly in hysterics) ''Sweet Ann: Come on, please!'' ''Miku: No, no! I'm scared, I'm scared!'' ''Ruthie: It's okay!'' ''Miku: ''''(hyperventilates in fear) Sweet Ann: ''the viewer'' Hello! uh... Miku-chan's a little nervous of Elmo. Miku: (nervously) C-c-c-Carlo!... He laughs SO MUCH, and he talks so LOOOUUUD!... (hyperventilates) Carlo: Well, Yes, I know, but it's just that he wants to play with you. Why don't you come on up and greet him? We'll help you. Miku: I-I don't know, Carlo... Ruthie: We'll help you. just give us your hand... slowly walks towards Elmo with a nervous face. She slowly calms down Miku: Hi... Elmo: Hi, Blue Hair Girl. Miku: Yeah.. my hair... But my name is so unique... "MI-KU". Elmo: Miku? Ah... What a pretty name! Miku: Thank you. And your name. it's Elmo, isn't it? Elmo: Yeah. EL-MO. Elmo's VERY happy to play with Miku! Miku: Me too! Thank you! Ruthie: You know what? Miku: Hm? Ruthie: I think he likes you! Miku: Yeah, I think he likes me; so far, so good. Miku and Elmo walk by the Finders Keepers store while eating their ice cream. Elmo walks inside and sees a picture of two green backup singers in the store Miku: Oh, What a wonderful picture! Elmo: Thank you! Elmo draw that picture for the monster art show, and then Elmo gave the picture to Ruthie. Well, Elmo had many pictures. Miku: I see. Elmo: It's a picture of Elmo with two backup singers. That's about the number five. Miku: The number five? But there's no number five in the drawing. Elmo: Trust Elmo. Elmo will also show Miku, Elmo's rap about the number 5. Gordon recorded Elmo while Elmo rapped about it. Miku: Okay. You can show me. Elmo: Look at this. and Miku look at the viewer, showing that they're looking at the clip Elmo's Jive Five Backup Singers:'' (FIVE! FIVE!)'' '''Elmo: (rapping) (Five!) Yo! MC Elmo's got something to say ' Bout the Sesame number for today It's the number we're pitching And that's no jive: It's cool, It's hip, It's fresh,It's FIVE! Backup Singers:(Five) Chorus:﻿ Elmo: Yo, Five! (Yo, five!)﻿ No jive...(no jive!)﻿ No jive! (no jive!)﻿ Yo, FIVE! (Yo, Five!) (FIVE!)﻿ Bridge:﻿ Gimme a five now! Five on a clock! (Five on a clock)﻿ Five fingers on a hand (Five fingers on a hand)﻿ We got five on a block (We got five on a block)﻿ And a five in the sand (five in the sand)﻿ Elmo time, HEY! (Five)﻿ Chorus: ﻿Yo, Five...(Yo, five!)﻿ NO JIVE...(no jive!) YO, FIVE! (Yo, Five!) ﻿ Singers disappear﻿﻿ giggles after seeing him rap his own rap about the number 5. Muku smiles as she enjoyed the mini-rap Miku: That was so awesome and catchy, Elmo. You were a rapping wannabe, and it was so cute! Elmo: Thank you, Miku! Miku: I gotta try to rap like that sometime! Quotes Edit Megurine Luka: Hm... (Benny leaves after yelling his catcphrases to her) I wonder what's gotten into him... Tei Sukone: He's pretty much like that. He is quite like me. Luka: Tei-chan? You already know him?? Teto: (looks at Benny's dropped ID Card) ''April 1st? ''(gasps) That's my birthday! Wow also an aries! Benny: YOU!.. You stole my ID while I'm on my break! WHY DID YOU STEAL IT?! HUH?! Teto: No! No! Wait! I wasn't stealing it for anything!- Benny: You're lyin'! Teto: EXCUSE ME! Benny: What?! Teto: You accidentally left this card and wallet behind, and I was ONLY RETURNING them to you. Trivia Edit This special takes place during Sesame Street's 28th Season, sometime after Episode 3532. Gallery Edit https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_(1)-1542426129.png https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_(1)-1542428582.png https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_(1)_elmo_%26_miku.png Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs